Business and Pleasure
by NessaYume
Summary: How does Mello avoid cleaning up his own party? Better yet, make Near do it? He has to work, of course! And no doubt, he needs Matt's help!


A/N: I _had_ to write this after having a convo with my brother, Chase Mihael Keehl. Let's just say.. He did this in his own way a while back, and I said I can so see Mello doing that to Near. Except, he was on skype, and not what I have Mello up to. So.. This was born. 3

I apologize for mistake.. I don't have my own computer still, and this one only has wordpad. And you know me, too impatient for a beta. 3 Hope it isn't too bad.

**Business and Pleasure**

Mello smirked to himself as he balanced the drink holders of different types of coffee and lattes, as well as a box of fresh doughnuts. Matt's keys jingled from where they hung on a finger as he walked up the path. From the outside, the house looke perfectly at peace. But once he managed to use his foot to open the door, it took everything to not laugh.

Furnature was knocked over and pushed against walls. There were random clothing items hanging on various furnature, and scattered on the floor. He vaguely wondered how undressed the others were. Or had there just been a ton of people? He was sure only a few were here. Or had people just left stuff behind? He supposed it could be donated if no one claimed it. He winced when he saw that the coffee table was broken. The legs splintered beneath it. He made his way to the kitchen, and skillfully lowered a drink holder, pushing a few empty cups and cans away on the sticky counter.

"Where have you been?" A voice came from the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder. Yep. He knew that voice easily. The sheep caught him.

"I thought I'd be nice and get everyone some coffee and doughnuts since I woke up." He shrugged, turning back to his task. "They're all labeled, so no one can bitch if they're too stupid to pick up the wrong drink."

"You just decided to get coffee and doughnuts? For everyone? Out of the goodness of your heart?" Near laughed. Mello turned and glared at him.

"Hey! Fuck you! I'm a nice guy when I want to be! Just cause I chose not to treat a sheep as human most the time, doesn't mean anything about others." He folded his arms over his chest, and watched the emotionless face of his nemisis.

"L will be home in a few hours." He stated obviously. Mello nodded.

"Yep. You better get a move on cleaning. Wake the others to help you." He managed a straight face. Near corked an eyebrow.

"It was _your_ party. Why am I the one cleaning, and not you?" Near asked, suspiciously. Mello smiled innocently.

"I have to work. L needs a few things done before he gets back. Don't want to disappoint the boss, now do we?" His smile stretched as Near's lips thinned into a grim line as he glared. "Good luck, snowflake." He handed Near his coffee as he walked out of the kitchen and towards his room.

"What about Matt? Will he be helping us?" Near called out. Mello's lips twisted into a smirk that he kept hidden.

"No. I need his hacking skills." He headed up the stairs, a chocolate mocha latte and pumpkin spice latter in hand. He opened his and Matt's room, closing the door behind him, locking it carefully. He snorted in laughter at the sight before him. Matt lay on his back, sprawled across the bed. He head was turned away from Mello, his read hair a mess od crimson on the black pillow case. He set the coffees on the nightstand, before letting his leather jacket fall to the ground. He set up a computer as cover, just in case, then proceeded to pull his shirt off. He toed off his unlaced boots, and slipped out of his leather pants. Matt stirred in bed, as Mello sat on the edge, curling towards him instinctively. A smile played at the blonde's lips at the look of compete relaxation on his lovers face.

"Mello?" Matt blinked tiredly. Mello moved the blanket aside, and slipped between the sheets, molding against the warm body already there. Matt's eyes went wide, as he jumped up with a start and shiver. "What the _fuck_, Mello? You're cold as ice!"

"I know," he pulled at Matt's arm, to get him to lay back down. His cold skin made him shiver, but he didn't move away again, "that's why I'm stealing your body heat." He smirked. Matt glared.

"I smell coffee. Better yet, I smell pumpkin spice." Matt said, his mind still working to process in the morning. Mello nodded, handing him his drink. The red head sat up slightly to sip at it, letting the warm liquid sooth his chilled body. "Is this why you're so cold? You went for coffee?"

"Sort of." Mello smirked wickedly. Matt raised a brow in question as he continued to sip, awaiting for it to cool a bit, and his mouth to get used to the warmth before frinking generously from it. "I got coffee and doughnuts for everyone, and told Near they needed to clean." He smiled deviously, as he lay back on the pillow, his own latte finding its way to his lips.

"So, you bribed them? And you're not helping, are you?" Matt smiled at him. Mello returned it.

"Do I ever?" He laughed. "I have work to do for L." He spoke innocently, his face going blank, and his eyes gleaming.

"It's scary how good you are at that. We finished that assignment before the party." Matt's lips twisted, as his eyes shown with mischief.

"They don't know that." Mello's mask fell to uncover the same look in his eyes. Matt watched as icy blue eyes traveled over his body. He leaned over the blonde, and opened his own laptop, hitting a few keys until a window opened, revealing the hallway on a hidden camera he had installed. Mello's face lit up in excitement before he looked back at the smirking technical genuis. "You know me so well, don't you? Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Matt kissed him tenderly.

"It could be stand to be heard more. I _am _ the very definition of epic." He laughed as Mello smiled at him, placing his latte down, and taking Matt's away in turn. When the blonde flipped them, and attacked his neck, he chuckled slightly. "No rush, Mels. We have _hours_ to hide in here, thanks to you."

"Hmm.. No rush. I can ravish you for hours." Mello spoke huskily. Matt moaned as his tounge moved over his pulse point, soothing the nip from his teeth. The blonde's hands were still cool as they roamed over the rapidly heating body. The red head yelped when they tweaked his nippled, his own hands covering the expanse of Mello's back.

"Mello.." Matt whispered. "He's.. mmm.. he's outside the door." He looked at the monitor and watched as Near's hand rose to knock.

"Will you two be joining us at one point?" He called.

"I'm in an important.. meeting.. Sheep!" Mello yelled back, his eyes moving back to Matt's, grinding his hips against the gamers. Matt bit his lip to keep quiet. "Shh. Wouldn't want to get cuaght, would we?" He winked.

"A meeting? In your bedroom?" Near's skeptical voice came through the door. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Yes. It's called a video chat, you twit!" He snapped. "And you're interrupting."

"What about Matt?" Mello covered the mouth that opened to reply.

"He's busy too. He's in his own little world, hacking." Mello called back. He heard Near sigh annoyed, and watched him walk away on the camera. "Now, where were we?" He asked, playfully. Matt smirked up at him, his hands touching the fit torso of his lover, sliding up his body, and over his own hardened nipples.

"Somewhere around here, I think."

"Oh, right." Mello chuckled, claiming those teasing lips that intoxicated him farther than any substance ever could. They spent a while teasing each other, hands moving sensually over skin, teeth and lips grazing the same path. Mello moaned when att pushing him over onto the bed, and straddled his hips. If he was honest, and he never would be aloud, he _loved_ when Matt showed his dominant side. It was hot as hell, and nice to be able to relinquish the reigns of control for a bit. Matt was the only person he would ever do that for. To allow to see him in such a way. He bit his lip as the red head kissed across his jaw and down his neck, peppering kisses across his chest. He grunted as those lips moved down his abs, and a tongue dipped into his belly button. Green eyes watched him as they traveled lower.

**knock knock knock**

Mello wanted to groan in disappointment, but bit his lip before snapping out at the sight of Near once again on the monitor.

"It's been an hour, Mello." he called. Had it? He propped himself up on his elbows, and smirked down at Matt, who was watching him with that gleam in his eyes. Mello's widened when he saw Matt continue his path south.

"I'm busy. On a call!" Matt kissed the tip of his erection, his tongue slipping out to lick at the slit. He bit his lip again as his head leaned back.

"You should make that 'call' convincing, Mels." Matt whispered. He had a point, but his mind was so foggy. "Think you can handle the task while I take care of mine?" He looked back down and recognized the challenge in those emerald eyes. His own lit up as he silently accepted.

"Yes, I understand you concerns. I assure you that we are working on it." He paused to allow room for a reply that would never come. "Well, I understand your point, Sir," He bucked his hips up insistantly towards Matt's mouth, as the tongue circled his head. "however, we aren't sure at the moment. You need to show us how you're good enough to teach at such a prestige school. You have to prove that you want it." He smirked as Matt's lips closed over the head of his cock, biting his lip, and glancing to see Near still listening at the doorway. Persistant little ass.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Sir. Maybe you should sleep on it before you get overworked." He stated. It was a line he had to use for real pretty often.

"There, your done." He heard Near say. Mello rolled his eyes. Like he'd come out now? Matt's mouth engulfed him, and he had to take a deep breathbefore he could reply.

"I have about one-hundred more of these calls to make. If you don't like it, _you_ can bitch to L for giving me the undercover work at the school. I do have to make it look real and do the job the school wants me to as well." He watched as Near stood there, and looked at the clock. "L will be home in two hours. You can complain then. And instead of spending time at my door, why don't you clean so we don't get in trouble?"

"It was _your_ party!" Near huffed.

"Which you.." He bit his lip as Matt began to suck harder on his cock. "..partook in." His eyes glazed over. He really needed to get rid of the sheep. Fast. His eyes darted to the screen again, and watched, elated, as Near's form moved away. "Holy, Jeevas!" He tore Matt away from his apendage, and up to kiss him passionately.

"I woldn't say I'm 'Holy'." Matt laughed.

"You think that was funny?" Mello flipped them again, his hands massaging lean tighs, moving the legs to wrap around his waist. Matt hummed, as he relaxed into the bed.

"If this is the reprocusions from that, then hell fucking yes." He smirked. Mello returned it, lining himself up with Matt's entrance, and shoving in instantly. Matt's face twisted in a mixture of pain and pleasure, shock showing in his eyes.

"It's a good thing you lubed me up Matt." Mello grunted, staying still to allow Matt extra time to adjust. They had done this plenty of times, so it wouldn't hurt him badly. He didn't particularly need much stretching. However, no matter the experience, it would take some time to adjust with no preparation, and a lack of real lube. Matt bit his lip with a hiss, his nails drawing blood from Mello's biceps.

"Move. For Zelda's sake.. Move!" He bucked upward, and Mello needed no more convincing. He pulled out, only to slam back in, hushing his lover. "Let me slam into your prostate and see if you can stay quiet!" Matt glared.

"Are you saying that you can't? I thought you could beat any game, Matty?" He slammed in again, Matt's head being tossed back, as his body jolted and arched.

"Fuck you." Matt whimpered, already silently accepting the new challenge.

"No, I rather lick fucking you." He smirked, slamming into the body below him faster. Matt's whimpers were quiet, him continuously biting his lips and tongue. Mello would swallow any moans that happened to escape, as he lifted a leg over his shoulder, moving easier within his lover.

"Fuck.. Mello.." Matt's eyes screwed shut, and his hands moved more frantically, a warning to his pending orgasm. Mello sped up, and jerked his hips as he slammed into his lover. Matt attached their lips as he cried out in pleasure, the knot in his stomach tightening, before releasing between them. Mello groaned into his mouth, the walls clamping down on him pulling his own release from him.

"Matt.." He whispered, nuzzling his face into Matt's neck, kissing lightly.

"Mixing business and pleasure, Mello?" They heard a voice from the doorway. Their heads snapped in the direction to find L's lover and fiance standing there, a smirk playing on his lips, and a gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, B." Matt greated, nonchalantly.

"I was sent to fetch you. Better hurry, before it isn't me who sees this." He laughed, closing the door behind him. Mello looked back at his own lover, and kissed him passionately.

"This we have time for one more go?" Matt asked, wiggling under him, feeling the flacid cock start to harden in him. The blonde moaned.

"I think I can make that happen." He said, breathlessly, reclaiming those sinful lips that could get him to do anything.

end.

A/N: Totally random, yeah? Hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
